Numerous padlock constructions have been developed and are widely employed by individuals to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to any area which has been closed and locked. Although many locks are constructed to be opened by a key, numerous combination locks have been developed which are opened by the knowledge of a particular combination.
One particular type of combination padlock that has become very popular due to its easy and convenience of use is a combination padlock which employs a plurality of rotatable, independent dials, each of which form one of the indicia, usually numerals or letters which comprise the combination for releasing the lock. Padlocks of this general nature had become very popular and are widely employed, particularly for use in connection with luggage, suitcases, carrying cases, gym bags, brief cases, and the like.
One of the difficulties or objections often encountered with these combination padlocks is the result of changing fashion and the ever-increasing desire for coordination or matching of colors, styles, and/or individual expression. Since most prior art combination locks are constructed from a single type of material, usually brass or steel, all of the prior art padlocks have a single visual appearance. As a result, the desire for coordination or matching of colors, and styles is incapable of being attained by these prior art padlocks. In addition, consumer's desire for individuality is incapable of being satisfied, when every padlock has a substantially identical appearance.
Another objection often encountered with these prior art combination padlocks is the difficulty typically encountered in visually identifying the alignment zone for the designated combination which must be displayed to enable the lock to be opened. In addition, although most rotating dial combination padlocks have the alignment zone along the vertical edge of the padlock, some constructions incorporate an alignment zone along one of the side walls. In addition, once a particular zone has been identified, consumers find it difficult to visually identify the particular numeral or letter on the dial which falls in the desired zone.
In an attempt to resolve this drawback, some prior art combination locks have constructed the padlock casing with the vertically aligned readout windows formed along the edge of the padlock in order to provide a visually distinctive alignment zone for the combination. However, these prior art padlocks are specifically limited to particular padlocks incorporating a casing having this construction. As a result, consumers are required to purchase a new padlock with this specific construction, instead of enabling virtually any rotating dial combination padlock to be reconfigured in a quick and easy manner to provide this desirable visual display.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a rotating dial combination padlock construction which incorporates inexpensively produced panel members for peripherally surrounding and enclosing the padlock to provide a variety of different visually distinctive appearances.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a rotating dial combination padlock construction having the characteristic features described above wherein padlocks are easily produced in a wide variety of different styles, colors, patterns, designs, and the like for coordinating with any desired product with which the padlock is associated or enabling individuals to express this individuality.
Another object in the present mention is to provide a rotating dial combination padlock construction having the characteristic features described above wherein vertically aligned readout windows are easily achieved on the housing of a conventional padlock defining the combination alignment zone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotating dial combination padlock construction having the characteristic features described above wherein a single padlock is able to be easily converted between a plurality of alternate designs, colors, styles, patterns, and the like.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.